Lupinepaw (cloud)
either names good but ill go mostly by -tail to avoid confusion (and also because i changed my name too much) also im too lazy to rename this page also ya lupinepaw xd also i use too many alsos Appearance Lupinetail / cloud is a dark gray she-cat with darker spots and ears, a white chest, belly, paws and dash above nose, a striped tail, and gray eyes. (does that make it my 100th time changing my description pls let this be the very last one) On the Blog * (i seriously can't believe I didn't say it, but credits to (and thank you) blogclanners who suggested my name to be Lupinecloud before! smh shame on me for forgetting about this) I joined in late February 2016, soon after becoming 12, as Thundersong, Which meant cringepocalypse for me. I found BlogClan after learning that Gorsetail and Beechfur were in a forbidden relationship (since I didn't believe it). I then changed my name to Swiftclover, then Lupinetail(kit), then the cringey Obliviondawn(kit), and then Lupinetail(kit / paw) again, then Lupinecloud(paw), and then, AGAIN, Lupinetail, but now along with Lupinecloud. Now, these days, I visit the Hug Page and skim through the Tavern a lot, but I don't comment (or very very rarely comment). How would I rate my activity on the Blog? -1824971982479812749875019275015701982094/10. On BlogClan Wikia I'm too lazy to look at the date I joined in, but it was like on June 7, 2016. I originally went by Silentflare90 Lup', but then changed it to Lupinepaw, until my account broke from glitches and somehow deactivated itself. Now, my account name is Lupinetail. I'm pretty inactive in the wikia as well, but sometimes I just hang around in the wikia chat for no reason. (fandom chat imagine that) On BlogClan Discord I don't remember when I joined, but I rarely talk in there. I use it often, however, for things outside BlogClan. Personality just a very shy, serious (how am i serious) weirdo... at least, that's what everyone says. I do get emotional sometimes (if that's what you call feeling bad for walking on the "living" sidewalk or crying over a compliment), but I mostly hide it. I also find it hard to be angry or upset. And I'm always extremely lazy and tired. Trivia / Additional *I have four pets: three fantail (two brown males, one white female) pigeons and a black tom cat with green eyes. *My favorite animals are birds, and my least favorites are sharks and pretty much any animal I've seen that has recently ate a bird in front of me. *I am starting to hate ELA class lot more. 10/10 too much reading and grammar *My major fears include: vomiting, vomiting, hallucinations (dunno), vomiting, and vomiting. And sometimes nightmares. *my favorite colors are black, dark gray, and white, but if I had to chose one, it'd probably be dark gray *no more grammar pls i hate it Trailing Stars (oops messup will fix later) I was mentioned in Wollow's chapter, I think (go read it pls wollow writing is supreme too) Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. * (-brings out the ghost of sp00ky shiv for halloween-) Icu rainy.jpg 5a5b1a17-a7ea-47c8-9110-fadd104783d7.png|beeautiful masterpiece by lily (dawn) Lohmann huhn loeffler 288.jpg GooseTriangle.png Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Shipped Category:StarClan Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes Category:Crazy Canines